Déjà Vu
by Antonia Fernanda
Summary: "Queria que Near se importasse. E iria conseguir." - Yaoi, Mello x Near.


Déjà Vu

Sumário: "Você não me odeia, Mello. Você simplesmente... Importa-se."

Shipper: Mello X Near.

Indicação: +14 (Yaoi, linguagem agressiva, lime.)

Classificação: Yaoi, one-shot, song-fic.

Disclaimer: Death note e a música "Déjà vu" não me pertencem. Death note pertence a Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata e a música pertence a Pitty. A única coisa aqui que é minha é a história. =(

* * *

"_Nenhuma verdade me machuca._

_Nenhum motivo me corrói_

_.__Até se eu ficar só na vontade já não dói._

_'Nenhuma doutrina me convence,_

_Nenhuma resposta me satisfaz._

_Nem mesmo o tédio me surpreende mais."_

Mello observou a bela criança sentada em seu quarto, brincando como sempre. Parecia tão distante de tudo, tão preso ao seu próprio mundo... Ignorando a tudo e a todos. Nada o surpreendia. Nada o atingia. Nada o afetava.

Isso irritava Mello. Ver alguma reação daquele belo garoto albino já se tornava algo tão necessário quanto respirar. Queria que Near se importasse. E iria conseguir.

Jurou a si mesmo pela última vez, indo para seu quarto da Wammy's House.

"_Mas eu sinto que eu 'tô viva a cada banho de chuva_

_Que chega molhando o meu corpo nu."_

Mello aproximou-se da porta do quarto do albino, determinado. Mello não era de quebrar promessas, muito menos a si mesmo. Abriu a porta, sem ao menos batê-la, e viu novamente Near, sentado no meio do grande quarto, montando um quebra cabeças.

- Mello. O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou o albino, numa expressão apática. _Como sempre._

O loiro cerrou os dentes. Completaria isso.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, certificando-se de trancá-la.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Repetiu a pergunta.

- Cale a boca. – Mello falou rápido, antes de chegar próximo de Near a ponto de sentir sua respiração.

Tocou os lábios do albino levemente com os seus, em seguida tocou seu rosto. Aprofundou o beijo, mordeu-lhe levemente, provocou Near. Desceu a boca devagar para o seu queixo, mordendo-o. Ouviu um suspiro de Near, mas foi só.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – Near perguntou.

Mello cobriu-lhe os lábios novamente, beijando-o. Por fim, foi embora, destrancando a porta e sorrindo, sem olhar para trás.

"_Nenhum sofrimento me comove,_

_Nenhum programa me distrai._

_Eu ouvi promessas, isso não me atrai._

_E não há razão que me governe,_

_Nenhuma lei pra me guiar._

_Eu 'tô exatamente aonde queria estar."_

No outro dia, Mello acordou tonto. Mal que tinha dado um beijo em Near. Tratou de vestir-se rápido e tomar seu café, só para ver como Near estava.

Depois de comer seu desjejum, subiu rápido, quase correndo ao quarto de Near. Parou a porta, tomou fôlego e, dessa vez, bateu-a.

- Entre. – A voz angelical saiu abafada.

Mello entrou e fez como da última vez, trancou-a. Near sequer olhou para ele.

- O que quer? – Near perguntou, ainda muito concentrado em seu quebra-cabeças para notar Mello a frente.

O loiro simplesmente calou-se, tanto era seu ódio. Nada merecia sua atenção, nada tinha importância, a não ser aqueles estúpidos jogos que sempre brincava. Nada mais o atraia.

- Você é desprezível. – Mello descontrolou-se, pegando o albino pela gola da camiseta. – Nada te importa, nada te satisfaz. Odeio você. – Falou. As palavras saíram falhas, num nervosismo indescritível.

- Não me odeia. – Respondeu, a voz meio fraca pelo puxão na área do seu pescoço. – Você simplesmente... Importa-se. Comigo. – As mãos macias tocavam as mãos de Mello, num pedido para afrouxar-lhe a gola da camiseta. Estava sufocando-o.

O loiro soltou Near devagar. A voz, as palavras de Near ecoavam em sua cabeça, várias e várias vezes, deixando-o zonzo. Near fitava-o, esperando que o loiro dissesse alguma coisa. Mas Mello saiu do quarto sem dizer uma só palavra.

"_Mas eu sinto que eu 'tô viva a cada banho de chuva,_

_Que chega molhando o meu corpo..."_

Passou-se uma semana. Mello parecia cada vez mais confuso, mais perdido em algo que ele mesmo tinha planejado. As últimas palavras que Near havia dito pareciam lhe torturar, tomando conta de sua mente durante várias horas do dia.

Não podia mais ficar com aquilo. Estava tirando sua sanidade.

Foi até o quarto de Near. Bateu a porta fracamente e Near nada falou. Esperou que Mello falasse algo. Este se aproximou da cama que o albino estava e sentou-se timidamente, tomando coragem para falar.

- Eu realmente não sei se... Odeio você. – Falou, hesitante, sem olhar para o albino. – Mas estou disposto a descobrir. – E teve coragem de fitá-lo, quase sorrindo.

"_A minha alma nem me lembro mais_

_Em que esquina se perdeu,_

_Ou em que mundo se enfiou."_

Beijou Near docemente, saboreando os lábios como se fosse a primeira vez. Tocou a pele virgem, imaculada, sentindo-a quente em mãos. Puxou Near levemente para seu colo, fazendo o albino sentar-se por cima de seu corpo. As mãos ousaram ir por baixo de sua blusa, por suas costas e desceu a boca para seu pescoço. Ouviu um gemido de Near. Era seu nome que soava pelo quarto.

"_Mas já faz algum tempo,_

_Já faz algum tempo,_

_Já faz algum tempo,_

_Faz algum tempo_

Near respirou devagar, sentindo o corpo arrepiar com as sensações que lhe percorriam. O corpo nu tremia, não sabia se era de nervosismo ou frio. Porém não teve tempo de pensar em tais coisas quando a boca de Mello lhe tocou, quente. Near gemeu baixo, estava tonto. As palavras de Mello lhe trouxeram de volta a realidade:

- Você é meu. – O loiro sussurrou possessivo, tocando o corpo do albino intimamente.

Near sentiu uma estranha sensação que talvez nunca tivesse experimentado: Prazer. Vindo logo de Mello.

"_A minha alma nem me lembro mais_

_Em que esquina de perdeu,_

_Ou em que mundo se enfiou."_

Near fincou as unhas na pele macia do loiro, delirando. Mello gemeu baixinho em seu ouvido, tocando seus quadris nus. O albino deu-lhe um beijo para segurar um gemido, mas foi inútil. As sensações em seu corpo eram incontroláveis. Mello aprofundou-se, forte, rápido.

Near sentiu o corpo em chamas e gemeu, letárgico, antes de chegar ao ápice. Sorriu internamente ao notar que Mello gemeu seu nome, fazendo o mesmo.

"_Mas eu não tenho pressa,_

_Eu não tenho pressa,_

_Já não tenho pressa,_

_Não tenho pressa."_

Mello deitou-se de qualquer modo na grande cama, trazendo o corpo trêmulo de Near nos braços. Este beijava Mello devagar, como se quisesse provar a si mesmo que o que acontecera era real. Respirava fundo, tentando acalmar o coração acelerado. Mello abraçou o menor, afagando-lhe os cabelos alvos. Deu um meio sorriso e beijou Near uma última vez antes de adormeceu com ele. Não tinham pressa.

* * *

Uau, uma fic nova. *.*

Odiei o desfecho. Mas como já tava de saco cheio e com pouco tempo pra pensar (A escola ta tomando todo o meu tempo) resolvi postar assim mesmo.

A idéia inicial era fazer uma L X Raito, mas deu M X N. Gostei.

Beijo e...

Reviews?


End file.
